Increasingly complicated HVAC products involve multiple systems controlling heating, air conditioning, lighting, and fans. Installation, operation, and maintenance of these systems requires that installers, operators, and service people have access to testing equipment that is convenient to use, easily portable, and compact.
Previously, operators and technicians would test the circuits of an HVAC system with a single lead, requiring repeated manipulations of the testing equipment to survey the multiple functions.